Pokemon Mystery Dungeon 3: Explorers of Dimensions
by Kyra the Psychotic
Summary: Demetri was always a very intellectual person however his mind will be put too the test when he has to help his friends escape the worst thing they have run into yet. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

_**A/N-**_

_**Just to make it clear this story will be 1 part of a three part collaboration between me and a few friends. During the first few chapters you can figure out what is going on by reading one of them however for the full effect I would suggest reading all three. I will most likely update once or twice a week and I will do my best to keep my friends at a steady updating pace so that nothing gets too confusing for you.**_

_**One last thing, this is one of my first fics so criticism would be very helpful and appreciated.**_

_**Here are the Links to the other stories**_

.net/s/7976460/1/Pokemon_mystery_dungeon_3_explorers_of_dimensionsnsions

_** ~Kyra**_

Chapter 0: The Way to a New Life

"Demetri!" my friend Drew snapped at me and brought me to attention. "Dude are you even listening?" Drew said with a look of annoyance on his face. "No not really", I said. _How can I worry about anything else when obviously we are on the precipice of disaster. _Drew continued, "Okay um is something on you're mind?". I pondered this for a moment, _I guess that it couldn't hurt to tell them. _After Drew pulled Dante's headphones out. "Well I had this weird dream last night, and.." "Oh dude don't tell me your going on about your weird psychic powers again.", Dante said with an exasperated breath. "Dante I have told you before that I am not psychic, I just like to trust my gut a few more times than you guys do." I said taking a breath. "So anyway I had a feeling that something is going to go down today, so I brought this." I continued holding up my guitar case. Dante simply shook his head and plugged his headphones back in. "Uh, dude how would a guitar help us?" Drew said tilting his head to the side slightly. "You would be surprised." I said as I retreated back to my thoughts.

A few hours had passed by and lunch had finally rolled around. The sky had grown dark with clouds, as though a great storm was approaching. I met with my friends out in front of the statue in the center of the school before heading off to class. We never made it. All that I can remember of what happened was a bright flash of light, followed bt a sea of impenetrable darkness.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1: Arrival

I woke up with a splitting headache. All of my limbs were completely numb. I opened my eyes and regained a little hope. _Well at least one good thing has come my way today_. I said when I saw my guitar case on the floor in front of me. I reached for it and was immediately thrown into a panic. My limbs were not numb, I had no limbs. Well I guess that is technically not true. In actuality I was a giant limb. _3.14159265... _I began reciting the digits of pi in my head. I don't know why but numbers have always seemed to calm me. _Okay so I appear to be a Beldum. _I said to myself after calming down slightly. _I should probably find my friends, they either didn't make it here with me, wherever here is. Then again they could be right behind me so it would probably be best to figure out how to move in this new body._ At that point I began to concentrate. Knowing that Beldum was part psychic type I figured it floated due to some form of psychokinesis. After about 30 seconds of concentration I decided to open my eyes to see if anything had happened. I saw an endless blue sky speckled with a few pure white clouds. I was about 20 feet above the ground, and I hoped that with this new metal body, it would hurt a bit less than a flesh body. I plummeted towards the Earth and to my surprise, I felt nothing. "Well, I guess I know how Alphonse felt." I noted remembering one of my favorite animes. Fortunately the sound of my fall managed to arouse my friends from their slumber. While my friends began having their episodes at the sight of our new bodies, I managed to figure out how to walk and float. To float I only had to think of standing, and from there I could alter my height above the ground. To my surprise I could move as though I was walking.

After my friends calmed down from their panic, we had decided to find out where we are, why we are here, and what to do next. "Hey Demitri," Dante suggested, "why don't you fly up a bit higher and see if you can see some type of civilization." That did sound like the best plan, so I went up and spotted some buildings and activity quite a distance away. I alerted my friends and we began on our way, not knowing that us being here was not an accident.


End file.
